My Toast Experiment
by Zackary's Father
Summary: Shadow and Silver get to do an experiment together! Complete! Disclaimer: We dont own Sonic or anything related... exept this story.


___**My Toast Experiment**_

_**My name is Silver…**_

_**Today in science I was assigned a lab partner of Amy Rose. We got the toast experiment because everyone else said they were allergic to toast. Just because this is the scrappiest experiment no one not even Sonic the hedgehog wants it. I am so mad at all these people. Well nothing better could happen. Amy just said she will not be here for the experiment so I am partnered up with…Shadow. Well almost all is well. He doesn't know how to make toast. Maybe he will write the recipes and I will make the toast. That's a good idea. Wait what will he come up with? I am so scared like everyone else should be; they have to eat the toast we make. I am glad we did this experiment. Now we don't have to eat the toast that somebody comes up with. That would be bad, very bad. Wait I thought everyone said they were allergic. Did he read their files AGAIN!? Well it probably is fun to read dirty stuff about the kids. He enjoys it I bet. Silver let's get started. Oh there is Shadow my lab partner. Hey Shadow how's it going? Great I guess. I didn't really want to do the toast experiment. But the other kids have to eat it. If we were not them we would have to eat it too. So what do you think about that? Well now I'm happy. That's good because you have to think of the recipes. OK! Wow I'm glad you're happy with that job, because you can't cook; or toast the toast. Now what are the first things you can come up with? Well butter, milk, eggs and peanut butter and jelly. OK! How much of that stuff do you have at home? A TON!!! Great lets go there after school. That sounds good, right? Yep. That's okay with me but I don't know about my parents, would yours think it would be OK? Yeah I bet. They are cool with almost anything. Even the time I fed them spoiled milk, they didn't even get mad. I think they would let you over. Just pack a mini cooler after school with all the things you need and come to my house. Got it, see you then. **_

_**Later that day**_

_**Come on Silver the toast is taking forever. How long does it take to make toast? A long time with all the stuff you want to put on it. That's so nasty. Why peanut butter. That's just so gross. Peanut butter tastes good on everything I thought? NO Shadow peanut butter tastes good on barely anything. Oh, I even put it on… that would be great. We could put salmon bits on peanut butter on the toast, don't forget the chocolate chips, and the salt and pepper. The powdered sugar on top too. THAT IS SO GROSS SHADOW!!! Oh hey mom. Hi sweetie pie how's this experiment going? Well except for gross, well. Well Shadow, what next? What do you mean? What's the next recipe? Oh, how about egg salad with peas and mac'n'cheese and powdered sugar. That is nasty sugh well mummies off to beddie. OK mom. Wow how much grosser can it get? It can get a lot grosser. I mean we can make a mixture of goo, by mixing a lot of things together. Let's do it. Get the peanut butter, the jelly, the whipped topping, the cool whip, the miracle whip and the salt, pepper, and the pickles. We will call it the deluxe whip. OK? Then we can add little bits of fish. Do you ever eat anything like this daily? No, why? Just wondering. Well let's move. OK!!! **_

_**The next day at school**_

_**OK Silver and Shadow your turn, what kind of toast did you make us today? We made "The Whipped Deluxe" toast for you today. Here, Silver pass them out. Enjoy the great toast. Here you go. Belk what is in this stuff? Well it has bits of many kinds of fish. Our mixture and that's it. What does that mixture contain? Well it has peanut butter, jelly, whipped topping, cool whip, miracle whip and salt, pepper, and pickles. Well I hope there is something better tomorrow. Oh yes much better.**_

_**The day after that**_

_**Next Silver and Shadow, what do you have in the toast? It is a surprise. OK. Here you go, enjoy. YUCK, what is in it? Salmon bits, peanut butter, chocolate chips, and the salt and pepper, the powdered sugar too. OK do better tomorrow or get an F.**_

_**The next day, the last day of the experiments**_

_**Here you go enjoy this. It's just toasted bread, enjoy. A+++.Hehe, maybe they won't see that it has poo on it. SILVER, SHADOW COME HERE!!!**_

___** THE END**_


End file.
